


Useful Gifts

by DdraigCoch



Series: Advent Calender 2011 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DdraigCoch/pseuds/DdraigCoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus thinks the TURKs are out to kill him. Then they give him his Yule gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useful Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue! Just trying to spread non-profit christmassy joy, and if you sue me Sant may leave you coal.

Rufus Shinra, sixteen and yet to grow into his name, jumped at the intrusion. Whirling around from the window he blinked at the Turks gathered in the doorway of what was laughingly called his study. He wasn’t allowed anything useful enough to warrant a damn study anyway. Tseng lifted one perfectly shaped brow and approached the blonde with the same steady step he’d heard nearly all his life.

“T-tseng. You surprised me.”

“My apologies.”

Rufus was never really sure when Tseng was being sarcastic but he suspected this was something very like it. He would have asked if he felt like he could, but the wall of black suits was imposing in a way that very little else could be. Rude stood on one side of Tseng with a small pile of wrapped Yule gifts in his huge arms, just as silent and still as he always was. If he hadn’t seen it for himself he’d have never believed that the bald man could move almost as fast as his new partner to knock enemies flat on their backs.

“You must be missing Midgar.” Tseng stated, joining him at the window. Reno, always a ball of energy and unpredictability that made him just as nervous as his partner’s stillness. They were strange people, the Turks, and all loyal to the company and in turn his Father. It was a miracle they hadn’t shot him in his sleep yet. “At this time of year.”

“Not really. It’s a relief not to be paraded around like a trophy for father’s Christmas guests.” He hadn’t meant to say that, but holding his tongue had always been a problem of his. “Who are the presents for?”

“You.” Tseng stated solemnly, surprising the Shinra heir into looking at him directly again. They were... for him?

“Father wouldn’t have sent me anything.”

“No. He didn’t.” Tseng admitted, gesturing Rude forward. The big man offered his armload to Rufus, and the part of him that was still a little kid reached for the biggest one. It was a lot heavier than he’d expected, and the box was oddly weighted. “But we felt these might be useful to you.”

Frowning he pulled the lid off the scarlet and white box, eyes widening slowly as the gun inside was revealed. “You – you’re giving me a gun. Why?”

“Well ya gotta learn to defend yourself, yo. Especially if you’re gonna be tryin’ to take out the old fart.” That was Reno, grinning almost approvingly at him, “I’ll be teaching ya to shoot and fight dirty.”

“I’ll be teaching you to fight clean.” He turned sharply towards the unfamiliar voice, gaping at Rude when he continued, “And helping you put a bit of muscle on your chicken arms, Sir.”

“I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you speak.” He told him, gaping up at the smirking bald man.

“Yes, Sir.”

“The other gifts, Sir.” Tseng reminded him. He was still gaping up at Rude when he reached for another box. The gun was taken off him by Reno and laid gently on the desk. The other gifts included training clothes, protective gloves and finally a book.

“’The Art of War’?” Rufus read to himself, thumbing through the pages, “What’s this for?”

“Strategy.” Tseng replied, smiling moderately, “Its all very well training the body, but what use is it if you end up unable to utilise it to your best advantage because we’ve allowed your brain to stagnate?”

“You’ll teach me?”

The dark haired Turk nodded and Rufus stared at him for a long moment, clutching the book hard as his mind raced. They were giving him what they thought he needed to survive, he knew that much, but it was more than that wasn’t it? He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he grinned as he realised he’d have the time to figure them out.


End file.
